Howling only for you
by michaellautner
Summary: Fallow the Hot and Steamy story of the Schools freak Liam and the popular Jock, Taylor. What happes when Taylor Tells Liam he is a werewolf? How will Liam react with Taylors overwhelming Wolf harmones? His need to be ALpha in all Aspects of his life? HOT!


L.P.O.V

School suck, its sucks a lot, but hey Its not like its going to get any better is it? Nope, Not at all. If you ask me its worthless, I mean ya I like to learn but aside from that you have to survive the bullies and teachers who hate you. I have no friends because people think I am a dork, and because my likes are a bit different than most, I Like to draw, and write stories, and I like to read comics, Manga and stuff like that, and apparently those things are thought to be "Weird" To most. Why cant I just be accepted in the School world. Why cant I just be excepted any where?

Even my parent don't except me, they think I need to be more outgoing. They call me gay and fag because I am more quiet and gentle than most boys my age. I'm 16 so they think this is the crucial age to prove my manhood. I say the heck with that. But I don't have to prove I am a man to be one.

There are some facts you need to know about me, to truly get to know me, Number one, I have never kissed a girl, Not once. Number two, I have never had a girlfriend. Those are two reasons why I am not excepted and called faggot. But I have learned for those names not to affect me but instead let them roll of my back.

My concentration is cut off by a gust of wind that howled through the trees that line the Football field. I can see all the guys practicing, and I can feel the cool breeze blowing in my face. Its Autumn and the red and orange leaved are falling reveling secrets that were hidden behind it all. I slowly walk past the field watching all the guys bashing into each other and trying to act all macho. I Look down trying to focus on my feet, I am a very clumsy and awkward person. I hear the whoop and hollers of the football players as they take there helmets off and run into each other chanting some stupid little saying. I roll my eyes and continue to walk till I get to he buses.

Then I hear Voices approaching me. I Look up and I see the meanest bully of the whole entire school and his little helper. Dillon Holcomb and Frank Stark. Dillon is tall and chubby with long dirty blond grezzy hair, who always wore a backwards rebel cap. It was so unsightly. Then his other friend Frank was short but fat, very fat and he has a buzz cut. He had acne all over his face that looked like a million bees has stung him and they had all swollen.

I just put my head down and walked a bit faster as I tried pacing them. But then the conversation they were having about cars stopped and it was silent, all you could hear was the chanting from the football players on the wind. I gulped loudly and then I ran into something hard. Before I Looked up I new who it was and that when the fear entered me. It consumed me. I could smell a strong pungent onion scene linger on his body. I Looked up and it was Dillon. He smirked at me and it showed his yellow almost rotting teeth. I could tell he didn't use Floss.

" Hey Fag!" He said loudly spraying his nasty spit into my face. I got my hand and wiped it off and tried walked around him but he moved with my movements standing strong in front of me.

"Can you please move!" I said firmly.

Both boys snorted and they were silent again boring there gaze at me. " No, I think we will have a little fun." Frank said in his high pitched nasally voice. It was so hard not to chuckle at this, any other time I would but I was to afraid for my life.

Then I felt Dillon grab my shoulders and bed down to my ear. His horrible sour breath making its way to my nose. " Now let the fun begin." Was all he said before he shoved me to Frank who cough my by my upper arms and squeezing and twisting it. I let out a small scream, the burning pain going through my body. " Shut up Fag!" Dillon shouted as I was tossed to him. Then he tossed me again but my right ankle bent and I fell screaming to the ground. I instantly grabbed my ankle and I was trying to stop the pain. It was so bad. I felt the hot tears boiling in my eyes . " Aw, Look the little faggot hurt him self." Frank sneered. I was crying now, not caring who saw. " Well, that is nothing compared to what we are going to do." Dillon whispered and then I felt a sharp pain in my rib, Dillon's foot kept kicking me in the side and I fell in the fetal position trying to protect my self from his blows.

T.P.O.V

There I am sweating on the Bench, just got done with practice and I see my other friends exiting the field. I get a towel and use it for my hair that Was in a faux hawk, but not any more, its all sweaty and flat. " Hey dude, look at that wimp over there." I hear one of my friends call out to me. I Look up and set the towel beside me. I Look up and I see where every one is pointing and staring at. I see Dillon and Frank, the guys who think they are all big and bad.

But I know better, All they are, are two duded with problems. However then never messed with me, most likely its because they are scared of me, I can beat them up for one and I am a Jock, one of the popular's around here. I get up and jog over with only my sweat pants on and no shirt. I can then see that they are kicking someone relentlessly. Every one is laughing and just being instigators. Then I get a glimpse of the poor face that is being tortured. Then something inside of me clicks, Like a bomb when off. I start to run and I shove people out of the way. " Hey watch it!" I hear being screamed at me. Then I get to the little fiasco. " Hey get off of him!" I shout as I grab Dillon's shirt and I draw my hand back and hit him so hard I feel his bones brake under my knuckles. I feel spatters of blood hit my face and chest. Then I keep hitting him and let him fall and once he is on the ground I kick him in the side and the face. Just like he is doing to this gorgeous guy.

Then I turn to Frank who's eyes are filled with fear. Now he knows how all the kids he picked on feels. I want it to stick with him for the rest of his life. I charge at him taking him to the ground and I draw my hand and punch his face, while I am straddling him. Hitting him over and over, blood covering his face and I can hear him choke on it. Finally I feel someone pull me off of him. " Take it easy man!" I hear Eric say, one of my best friends. Who I also had a crush on. How could you not with his long black hair that glistened in the sun, and his azure colored eyes that see right through you, his body in the Locker room is the best, his rippling six pack and strong chiseled chest, always dripping with sweat, wanting to lick it all off. Bye the way I am bi, But its only a secret that Me and my family only know. My mom isn't the happiest about it but she doesn't think poorly of me, she still loves me no matter what.

But he has me locked in his strong grip. My bare back to his sweaty slick chest. I start to feel that same sensation that I Love, he always knows how to arouse me. But I cant let it be noticeable. I cant, not ever. At least not to him, I don't know what he would think. But as I see these two jerks laying on there backs in pain I see a third body that I was trying to help. Eric lets go of me and I run up to him. His laying on his back clutching his sides. He is beautiful. His looks are so stunning. His brown hair that is in a slightly messy style. He Looks to be around 16 maybe a little older. His skin a nice tan and his arms looked gently muscled. His lips perfectly formed and delicious. Then he opens his eyes and those are what holds me there, those are the eyes that I cant resist now.

L.P.O.V

I opened my eyes and at first my eyes were watery, I could only make out shapes, not details. Then I began to blink them rapidly trying to clear them sense my body hurt to much to move. I just kept clutching my stomach.

" Are you alright?" I heard a husky and masculine voice say. I blink a few more times and I can see the hottest person in the world.

He has black short hair that Looks wet, and his facial features are sharp and defined. His jaw line angular and his eyes remind me of a wolves. The color is a dark chocolate brown. His lips full and defined, kissable in my opinion. And his neck, thick and muscular and his body. . . Is like a Greek gods. His chiseled chest protruding from his body and his ripped Eight pack all shaped perfectly. Tiny droplets of sweat rolling down the crevices of his abs. All making my mouth water.

His sweat pants are set low on his hips, brown curly hair peaking over the waist band.

" Can you hear me?" He asked again as he bends down next to me. I gulp trying to get my toung from sticking to the top of my mouth. " Ya, I just hurt, really bad." I said in a whisper in too much pain to talk any louder. I feel his hand pushing my already short hair back up to my forehead. " Can you move?" He asked again in a worried tone.

I shook my head. " Not really it hurts to bad if I do." I said a little louder.

" Here, Let me take you home." I felt his arms contouring and sliding under my body, and I could feel his strong muscular biceps flex as he picked me up off the ground. I could smell his sweaty male scent from his chest. I inhaled without being caught, It was so. . .delicious.

This feeling that he gave me, excited me and aroused me. I wanted more of it. " Tell me of I hurt you ok?" He whispered in my ear, his lips caressing my flesh. I nodded. " Alright." I said. " What's your name?" He asked as I felt him walk slowly.

" Liam." I slowly said. " That's a beautiful name, Mine is Taylor." He said as I drifted off.

That's all I remember before Falling asleep or falling unconscious from a concussion, one of those. I dreamed of, me and that beautiful Taylor. This was a very erotic dream, one that I never thought I would eve have.

It started by me kissing this beautiful guy. His toung entering my mouth, exploring as I touched the inside of his cheeks with mine. The way he tasted was unlike any other taste I have experienced. I feel his hands rubbing up and down my sides, his hot flesh against mine. He is shirtless and his pants are low reveling even more hair. I push him back on the bed that we are so conveniently on already and we break the kiss and pant heavily, while we look deep into each others eyes. I lean in for another kiss letting our toung's touch each other. Then we slowly pull apart letting a string of Saliva pull between us.

Lust in our eyes. Then I put my lips to his strong chest. My toung licking down his abs and seeing my saliva on his hot body. I hear him moan slowly letting the erotic noses make me aroused even more.

Then My wonderful dream is disturbed by a bright light and I start to slowly open my eyes.


End file.
